


(Hold On) I Still Want You

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Series: Voltron Soulmate AU's [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You Have Been Warned, it's all really sweet and happy but then the ending just crushes your soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: In a world where soulmarks change and grow as your soulmate does, follow Lance as he watches his beloved mullet evolve over the time they spend together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Soulmate AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	(Hold On) I Still Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Voltron fans!
> 
> This is my first work in the fandom and second work overall here. I actually wrote this almost exactly two years ago on the Voltron Amino. So if you recognize it or see similarities, I'm not stealing, I'm just reposting my own work. Of course, my writing has improved a bit so I gave it a tune up before posting it here.
> 
> Also, the other one I posted on the app had a Keith pov and yes, I am going to tune that one up and post it as well. That one just needed a lot more work done to it, and I've always been kinda proud of this story so I wanted to get it out asap.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for listening to my rambling and enjoy the soul crushing! *waves*

It's always been there, as long as he could remember. It was a bright red paw print on the back of his right shoulder. 

He just figured that his future Mrs. McClain must really be into animals. 

However, it grew warmer every time  _ he _ was around.

That stupid fighter pilot. Lance couldn't get him out of his head. That was, until, the day he left the Garrison. Lance never thought he would feel warm again.

But then, he felt it, that night on the hill. Lance could feel it growing warmer again so he grabbed the binoculars. 

_ "I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" _

After that crazy night, Lance thought he would never have to feel cold again.

When he finally got to his room in the castle, he took off his shirt just to see it. It was glowing bright red and still just as he remembered. He smiled softly to himself as he put his shirt back on and settled in.

Nothing changed for a while. It did grow warmer with every touch, especially after the bonding moment. Lance checked it every single night.

Yet, one day, it changed. He saw purple splotches on the paw print. He squinted at it. "Hey Coran!" he yelled down the hall, "Can you take a look at something for me?" 

Thankfully, it wasn't some crazy space flu. It was just evolving as his soulmate was. 

_ "I'm part Galra." _

Lance didn't really care. Sadly, everyone else did. Lance tried to be as supportive as he could, but he could tell that the other was uncomfortable.

So, Lance kept his distance a bit, yet it just made both boys feel colder and worse off.

Then, it happened again. Lance was checking his mark when it was gone. He panicked. 

_ Did they fall out of love? Did he lose his soulmate? _

Lance grabbed near the back of his neck and felt something hot.

He checked it out in the mirror. It was the paw print, under and slightly behind his right ear. Except, it barely looked like it did before. It looked like it was a tye dye mix of red and black with purple spots.

Lance laughed a bit to himself in the mirror and thought back to the day before when the Black Lion had chosen his love as the new paladin.

It grew warmer each day as the two grew closer with Lance as his soulmate's right hand man.

Lance thought that it couldn't get better.

He was right. 

He woke up one morning with a cold feeling. Much colder than normal. He ran to the mirror and looked at his mark. It was gone yet again.

He looked all over his body for it. Eventually, looking down at his chest, he saw the mark, but it had changed yet again. Lance was used to it by now, but this felt different. It was almost completely purple with little spots of black and red. 

Lance walked sadly down to breakfast and was delivered the bad news that his soulmate had left on a trip with the Blade of Marmora and would return as soon as he could.

The mark would burn like a thousand suns when  _ he _ was around and sit like an iceberg on Lance's chest when he was away.

Then, the fateful day came. The day when he had to say goodbye to the love of his life. 

He held back the tears as the whole team hugged him one last time and watched him walk out the door. Lance, then, excused himself to the bathroom.

He sobbed as he slammed the door shut and ripped off his shirt.

He pressed his back against the smooth, cool, metal door. 

He hugged his knees and sobbed thinking of the boy who changed his life.

While on his heart, his tattoo changes once more. It was half black, half purple, and split down the center.

It was the coldest and emptiest it had ever felt.

Lance sat on the floor crying, wishing he could hold onto Keith forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good! You made it to the end. Here *hands tissue* sorry about that, but I did warn you several times. 
> 
> Even still, I really hope you liked it. Please give me any and all sorts of feedback positive or negative, I really just want to improve my writing.
> 
> Also, the Keith version will be posted within the next couple of days to the collection this is apart of. I was just going to call it something like a Klance Soulmate AU Thing, but I figured it was best to keep my options open in the future in case I end up feeling inspired to write about other characters. (Or, who knows, maybe make one that that finishes this piece up happily, if I have enough people asking for it.)
> 
> Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!
> 
> Edit:Keith pov has been added to the collection. It's called "Just One Yesterday"


End file.
